1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating device for recycling domestic and commercial refuse. More specifically, the present invention relates to an expandable elastic band device used to convert ordinary trash cans into containers which can hold two or more biodegradable trash bags.
2. Prior Art
Recycling refuse has become one of the best solutions to cleaning the environment. At present, separation of refuse into various types for recycling is time consuming, inconvenient, dirty work. If recycling is not done by the initial separation of refuse, it is doubtful that it will be done at all. The trash can conversion kit performs this function.
Using several trash containers or units with built-in separate bins are currently utilized in many areas.
No device is known, however, for converting ordinary trash cans into containers which will hold two or more biodegradable trash bags.